


Accidental Matchmaker

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: I just watched the episode of Mickey's wedding and it broke my heart. The only cure is a prompt where our favorite red head Gallagher and Mikey meet for the first time at Mandy's wedding haha





	1. Chapter 1

“Mickey, can you help me with this tie?”

“Fuck you, Caspar.” 

“Are you seriously still pissed that I asked your sister to marry me? We’ve been engaged for a 10 months and the wedding is tomorrow.” Caspar says. He’s been with Mandy for 4 years, so he knows by now that you just have to let Mickey’s anger play out.

“I’m not pissed because you asked. I’m pissed because you’re a little bitch.” Mickey spits, arms crossed to emphasize his annoyance. 

“And how am I a little bitch?” Caspar asks, his voice sounding like that of someone humoring a small child and still struggling to fix his tie just right.

“Because a real man would’ve taken my skanky sister to elope in Vegas instead of having a big ass wedding that takes over my whole fucking weekend.” He huffs.

“Right. I’m sorry, Mickey. Won’t happen again.” Caspar apologizes, hoping that this is the end of rant, but of course it isn’t. Caspar misses the days when he barely knew Mickey and thought he was a quiet guy. 

“I mean, there are so many assholes in this wedding. I don’t even know anyone besides you, Mandy, and Iggy.” Mickey says, reading over the list of bridesmaids and groomsmen. 

“Sure you do. You know Ian.”

“Who?”

“Gallagher. Mandy’s best friend since high school.” 

“Who?”

“C’mon, Mickey. Redhead. Tall. Super hot. Like, ‘if he wasn’t gay I would be ridiculously insecure of him hanging out with Mandy all the time’ hot.”

“I have no clue who you’re talking about dude. They must not be that close.”

“He practically lives at our apartment.” Caspar says, shocked that they’ve never met. “Well, you can finally meet Mandy’s best friend, I guess.”

“Whatever, I’m still pissed at you over this wedding. Go sneak me a fucking cupcake from the kitchen.” Mickey orders.

Caspar rolls his eyes, but heads that way. How is it that he's following Mickey's order at his own wedding? He sees Mandy in the hallway and scoops her up into a kiss. “Hey, babe.” He greets. She smiles up at him and kisses him once more.

“Hey, Mands, did you know that Mickey has never met Ian? I mentioned him and Mickey had no clue who I was talking about. Isn't that crazy?” He asks.

“What the fuck, Caspar? Why would you do that?” She says, punching his arm.

“Ow! Do what? Talk about your best friend to your brother?”

“They’ve never met and I was trying to keep it that way.” She says, brows furrowed and arms crossed, looking so much like her brother that it freaked him out sometimes. 

“Why?” Caspar asks.

“Because, they’d be attracted to each other immediately, but they’re both horrible at relationships. I can’t be the middle man when it ends in explosive heartbreak, so I’ve kept them apart.” 

“Mandy.” Caspar sighs. “What if they’re perfect for each other and you’re standing in the way of love.” He says sincerely. 

Mandy punches him in the arm again. “Stop being a little bitch and listen to your fiancé.” She says, walking away.

“Fucking Milkovichs.” Caspar huffs. “Always calling people a little bitch every time they get a little sentimental.” He stomps off to the kitchen to get Mickey his cupcake. 

*

“Fuck.” Mandy sighs. What if Caspar’s right and they are meant to be together. Is that crazy? 

“Hey, Svet.”

“Yes?” 

“You know Mickey pretty well, right?” Mandy asks.

“Of course, is husband.” Svetlana answers. 

“Right.” Mandy confirms. “And you know Ian pretty well too?”

“Yes. I like orange boy. Is sweet to my Yevgeny.”

“Do you think they’d be good together? Like as boyfriends or whatever?” Mandy inquires. 

“Yes.” Svetlana says immediately. “Of course, they are the magnets.” 

“What?” Mandy asks, confused.

“You know, the north and the south, different but good together.”

“Oh, like opposites attract?”

“Yes, this.” Svetlana says.

“Fuck, I think so too.” Mandy concedes. 

Shit. What if they are a perfect match and she’s been keeping them from each other, selfishly. 

“It’s my goddamn wedding weekend and these assholes have me thinking about someone other than myself.” She mutters, kind of to Svetlana, but mainly to herself. 

*

Mickey decides to walk around the venue after Caspar finally brought him a cupcake. He spots a redhead sitting alone on the steps and thinks that must be the infamous Ian. He sits down beside him and pulls out a cigarette.

“So, you Ian?” He asks.

“Yep,” Ian says, “and I’m guessing you’re Mickey?”

“Yeah." Mickey confirms. "How come we’ve never met since apparently you’re Mandy’s best friend or some shit?”

“It’s some scheme of Mandy’s.”

“What?” Mickey says, turning to face Ian more directly.

“There’s no way it’s a coincidence that we haven’t met before. I’ve been best friends with Mandy for 7 years. We would’ve crossed paths, so clearly someone has been trying to keep that from happening. And the only person who would care enough to do that is Mandy.”

“What’s the scheme then?” Mickey asks, kinda upset that Ian seems to have so much more intel than he does.

“I haven’t figured that one out.” Ian admits. “I straight up asked her like a year ago, but she blew me off and then I kind of forgot.”

“Well, I had never heard of you until Caspar started going off about some hot guy that practically lives at his apartment.”

“He called me hot?” Ian smirks.

“Yeah, he’s got that north side luxury where he never had to worry about sounding gay.”

Ian laughs. “Well, I’m glad to have finally met you, Mickey.” He says, gazing straight into Mickey’s eyes.

“Yeah, you too, Gallagher” Mickey says, staring right back. 

*

“Caspar, the napkins are here in the supply closet, duh.” She says, pulling open the door to reveal her brother and best friend, half naked and making out. 

“YOU SEE WHAT YOU’VE DONE!” She shrieks, punching Caspar one more time and stomping off. 

Ian at least has the decency to look sorry, but Mickey just winks at Caspar as he steps forward to close the door so he and Ian can finish what they started. 

Caspar shuffles off to go find his fiancé, smiling a little at his accidental matchmaking skills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote another chapter! Look at me go!

Ian and Mickey finish getting dressed after their little rendezvous in the supply closet. 

 

"Well, at least we don't have to have an awkward conversation with Mandy." Ian says, grinning sheepishly.

 

"Yeah, because her walking in on us making out is better." Mickey says sarcastically.

 

"We're lucky she didn't walk in on anything else." Ian smirks, pulling Mickey close to him by his waist, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders. Why does he have such strong feelings for this guy he's known for only a few hours?

 

"Fuck." Mickey breathes, asking himself the exact same question. "You're gonna kill me, huh?"

 

"Eh, I'll wait until after the wedding." Ian teases. "Shit." He says, looking at his phone. "We're gonna be late to the rehearsal dinner."

 

Ian swings the door open to reveal a pissed off Mandy leaning against the wall. 

 

"Uh, hi, Mands. How are you?" Ian says, trying to soothe the sitaution. Mickey waves, shit eating grin on his face. Mandy shoots them a fake smile and jolts forward, grabbing one of each of their ears.

 

"Listen up and listen good, asswipes." Mandy growls. "You will not ruin my wedding with your little love fest. This weekend is my love fest, MINE!"

 

Ian and Mickey wince, at both her screech and the tight grip she has on their ears. 

 

"Of course, Mandy. It's all about you." Ian says. 

 

She releases their ears. "Fucking better be." She mumbles. 

 

"Don't worry, sis. We'll wait until after the 'I do's to fuck in the bathroom." Mickey teases. 

 

Ian shakes his head. How can the boy who has known Mandy the longest be so stupid. As expected Mandy rears back and punches Mickey across the face, right as Casper turns the corner. Casper sighs, head falling backward in an exasperated motion. He pulls his phone out and dials the makeup artist. 

 

"Hey Katie, I need you to add Mickey to your schedule tomorrow. He's gonna need you to cover up a black eye." He hangs up the phone and walks over to pull Mandy away from the impending brawl.

 

Mandy smiles as he approaches. "Thanks for having so much faith in my fist." She grins, kissing his cheek. 

 

Casper laughs. "I like that you punch hard and often. Reminds me not to piss you off." He jokes. 

 

Mandy turns toward the two men trying to sneak away. "You see this?" She says, pointing at Casper. "This is the kind of thing I need on my wedding weekend, not your shit." She makes a motion between Mickey and Ian.

 

Ian places a hand on Mandy's shoulder. "Mandy, you know I would never do anything to ruin your big day, not even your hot brother." Ian assures with an abashed grin.

 

Mandy pushes Ian away. "You two are on thin ice. THIN ICE!" And with that she turns away, grabbing Casper by the hand and pulling him toward the dining room. 

 

*

The wedding day is here. Mandy is the classic bridezilla, but instead of tears and mental breakdowns, it's screams and punches. She's punched the caterer, the hair stylist, and the mirror. Casper has already come to terms with the fact that he's gonna have to slide a ring on a bruised and bloody hand, but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

 

At the start of the day, Ian tried to avoid Mickey, knowing that if he was within a ten foot radius of him, he'd lose control. However, Mickey had made it his mission to never leave Ian's side, so you see the dilemma. 

 

After an hour of trying to shake Mickey, Ian finally decides to put an end to this madness before his fate was the same as the mirror's.

 

"Mick, c'mon, if Mandy sees us even standing near each other, she's gonna freak out. I don't want to be punched!" Ian pleads.

 

"Please, she won't punch you. It'd ruin her perfect wedding picture." Mickey assures him.

 

"That didn't stop her from punching you!" Ian argues.

 

"Me with a black eye probably completes her perfect wedding picture." Mickey jokes.

 

"Still! She's been stressed enough today. Just do this for me. As soon as her and Casper get in the car to go on their honeymoon, we can do whatever you want." Ian bargains.

 

Mickey pouts but shrugs in compliance. Ian smiles. "Thank you." He kisses Mickey's forehead.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY?" Mandy screams from down the hall.

 

Mickey giggles as he watches Ian panic. "Shit. Shit. Shit." Ian whispers, watching a determined Mandy stalk toward them.

 

Before Mandy can reach them and strangle them both, the wedding planners swoops in and tells her that the ceremony starts in ten minutes. She shoots them a glare, but reluctantly turns and follows the woman out.

 

"Fuck, that was close." Ian says. He feels Mickey fingers slip between his own but he yanks his hand away. "NO!" He scolds. "This whole thing will be over in like 4 hours so just control yourself." Ian huffs and then walks toward the wedding hall.

 

"Jesus Christ." Mickey rolls his eyes, following the stupid redhead. 

 

*

 

The ceremony is beautiful. Casper and Ian cry and Mandy and Mickey roll their eyes. When the program ends, the group makes their way to the reception.

 

The reception hall is intensely decorated. Mandy hired a twenty person team to turn the modest venue into a winter wonderland, including string lights, snowflakes and white tinsel archways over every door. Mickey took one step inside and tried to turn back around. Ian laughed and pushed him into the room.

 

"C'mon, it's pretty." Ian insists.

 

"It's ridiculous and gaudy. We're never doing that." Mickey says, turning toward Ian and then promptly freezing when he realizes that he just implied that he and Ian would get married. Ian. The guy he's known for only 24 hours. Fuck. "Wait-. I mean. I didn't-. Fuck"

 

"Hey, it's alright. I understand what you meant." Ian assures. "I really like you too, okay?"

 

Mickey releases a breath. "Okay. Good."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might be something I update from time to time. I really like this universe. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Still accepting prompts on [my tumblr](ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

Caspar sighs as he lifts his hand to knock on Ian’s door. He’s already been to Mickey’s and no one was there so now he’s here. 

 

He and Mandy got back from their eight day honeymoon a week ago and they still haven’t heard from Ian or Mickey. Mandy, being the loving woman that she is, volunteered Caspar to go break up the love fest. 

 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Caspar can hear voices inside but no one opens the door. 

 

“C’mon guys. I don’t wanna be here any more than you want me here, but Mandy made me come and confirm that you both were alive.” 

 

After ten more minutes and no answer, Caspar reluctantly calls Mandy. Half an hour later, he hears her feet come stomping down the hallway. 

 

She bumps Caspar out from in front of the door with a growl. Thankfully, her anger is directed at the boys inside instead of her husband outside. 

 

“I brought a drill, Ian.” Mandy yells through the door, punctuating the statement by pressing the button that makes the drill rev. “If you want your lock to stay intact then you better open this door."

 

The door stay closed so Mandy gets to works. She shoves the drill into the keyhole, obliterating the lock, and then shoves the door open to reveal Mickey straddling Ian on the couch. Thankfully, they’re both wearing boxers.

 

Ian pushes Mickey off of his lap.

 

“I told you she wasn’t kidding about the drill!” Ian exclaims, walking over to inspect the lock. “Jesus, Mandy! My landlord’s gonna be pissed.” 

 

“Not nearly as pissed as I am!” She barks. “You really couldn’t be bothered to answer a fucking text?” 

 

Ian bites his lip. “My phone died and I left the charger at Mickey’s a week ago.” 

 

“And you haven’t left this apartment in a week?” Caspar asks. 

 

Ian shakes his head. “No.” 

 

Mickey is still sitting on the couch, his attention now on the TV in front of him. 

 

“What’s your excuse?” Mandy spits. 

 

“Whatever Ian said.” Mickey says flippantly, not even sparing Mandy a glance. 

 

She jolts towards him, but Caspar holds her back by her waist. 

 

“Mandy! How many times do I have to tell you that if you kill your brother, you will be the first suspect!” Caspar scolds, holding her in place.

 

“I think it would be a justified kill.” She sneers, still jerking toward Mickey.

 

“Why are you even so mad?” Ian asks gently, but still against his better judgement. 

 

“Because!” Mandy pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. “I like you guys as separate resources. The two friends I could count on most. Now, I can’t even get either of you to return a fucking text."

 

Ian’s face falls a little. He should’ve realized the underlying reason. After all these years of being Mandy’s best friend, it still throws him off when she gets angry and violent even though internally she’s really sad.

 

Ian pulls her into a hug. “I’m sorry, Mands. You know how I am with new relationships, but I never meant to hurt you."

 

Mandy squeezes her best friend. “I do, I know. But usually I have Mickey when you hide in your boyfriend bubble, but now, he’s your boyfriend bubble so I’m all alone.” 

 

Caspar huffs. “I’m trying really hard not to take this personally, but we just got back from our honeymoon. It’s only been a week.” 

 

Mandy scoffs. “It’s different. You’re my husband. These two are my best friends.” 

 

Caspar sighs. “I’m gonna wait in the car.” 

 

Ian gives Mandy another hug. “I’ll make it up to you. We can have a friend day tomorrow. Shopping, movies, food, anything you want.” Ian offers.

 

Mandy claps cheerfully. Ian turns to look at Mickey over his shoulder, who still hasn’t commented. He kicks at his ankle, nodding toward Mandy. Mickey looks up at him with a ‘what did I do’ face. Ian points discreetly at Mandy.

 

Mickey glances over at his sister, rolling his eyes. “I’ll come too.” He says unenthusiastically.  

 

Mandy makes a stank face. “No, you won’t. I don’t care if you two are in love or whatever, but I’m not third wheeling with you guys, ever. You each owe me a day, separately, so figure it out.” She snaps her fingers to finalize the discussion. “Later losers.” 

 

And with that, Mandy has left the building. 

 

Ian collapses back on the couch, turning his face toward Mickey. 

 

“That was close, she almost killed us.” He jokes. 

 

“We can take her.” Mickey shrugs. “I mean, I think.” He adds. 

 

Ian laughs. He looks at the door as it swings back open slowly, no longer functioning as it should after Mandy’s assault. 

 

“Fucking Mandy.” Mickey shakes his head. 

 

*

 

“Fuck.” Ian breathes, rolling off of Mickey after their fifth round of the day. “We do anything else today and my dick’s gonna cough up smoke.” 

 

Mickey grins. “Aww, poor old man.” He teases, pinching Ian’s cheek. 

 

“I’m two years younger than you, ya prick.” 

 

Mickey laughs, wrapping his arm around Ian’s chest. They lay in silence for a while, something they find themselves doing often. From some reason, they just click. Nothing is forced. Their chemistry is natural and if it wasn’t all-consuming of his body and mind, Mickey would've already freaked out. 

 

Ian speaks up after a minute.

 

“You feel this, right?” He asks, motioning between the two of them. “Whatever this is that we have, do you feel it?” 

 

Mickey nods slowly, almost involuntarily. 

 

“How could I not?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A random update because I was inspired. (Does saying 'i was inspired' make anyone else feel like a pompous asshole? Just me? Okay. Cool.)
> 
> Also, I really love Caspar, just fyi.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, super appreciate comments and kudos.
> 
> Still accepting prompts at ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com


End file.
